Eternal Regrets
by Jacklyn Chan
Summary: They were prepared to live a happy life. But something happened now 10 years later she's risen to stardom can she forgive him one more time? a story about love, hate, deception, anger and jealousy [completed with alternate endings] DMHG
1. Prologue

Chapter1 – **Prologue**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Hogwarts 7th year

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hermione Granger POV**

I had just finished an excruciating long essay for Professor Snape. 90 Feet long

on just the history of the flaming bat wing and it's oh so wonderful "natural healing

powers", and it's all because of that no good bastard .my ex-boyfriend Draco Xavier

Malfoy or should I call him the "albino ferret"? Albino Ferret sounds better. That ferret

has the ability to irritates and anger humans beyond words. bump Great looks like I

reached Greasy old bat's office. Crap! I hate him so much. knock

**Author POV **

Snape was in his office after a long day's work when he suddenly he heard a

knock. There standing in his doorway was his top student of the year (though he would

never admit it willingly out loud) and 90 feet of parchment trailing behind her. She

handed it over to him and then turned around and left. He started reading the first

paragraph and then looked at the top then traced his eyes along the 90 feet of work

horrified that she actually took him seriously and actually was able to write 90 feet or

parchment on a bat wing. He decided to put it aside and it was soon forgotten. And

unmarked...

**EARLY NEXT DAY IN THE GREAT HALL **

**Hermione Granger POV**

I walked into the great hall it seemed as if everyone had heard about the incident the

night before.

I walked straight to my table and sat down right beside Harry.

"Are you alright 'mione? He asked once I sat down

"Why wouldn't I be" I asked jokingly

He then traced his eyes all the way over to the slytherin table.

"Relax Harry you got to take a chill pill. I'm fine"

"If you say so" he replied not entirely convinced

That night Hermione couldn't sleep a wink. She was so ahead of her year in

studies she had taken the day to take her Newts Exams early since she had passed them

all with flying colors she would be graduating tomorrow. She thought about what

happened in the last few days.

**"Great Hall Night of the Incident" **

**Author POV **

"I'm finished" Hermione said as she put her fork down

"What you're not going to say for dessert"

"I've got some more studying to do Ron you can't expect me not to be ready for my exam on monday"

"alright" Ron sighed wirily

"Bye guys" She said happily

Ron turned to Harry after she had left

"After all these years she still hasn't gotten her priorities sorted out especially when she agreed to date Malfoy over Longbottom"

Harry nodded in agreement.

**Hallways **

Hermione was walking quietly down by the gloomy dungeons when she heard

moaning. Thinking it was moaning myrtle trying to castrate a boy with air books she

quickly ran inside it wand out ready and opened the door. But instead of moaning myrtle

and an unfortunate victim there were two students enjoying themselves. On a more

comprehendible note there was her boyfriend and Pansy Parkinson tangled up together in

an indescribable position. And wearing...practically nothing. She quickly slammed the

door back as she was furious that he dare do something like that to her and walked

quickly as tears threatened to fall. She could hear footsteps trailing behind her after a few

minutes so she ran faster... and faster until she was put on the body bind. She turned

around and there was Draco Malfoy.

"Mya"

Draco started advancing towards her

"leave me alone Malfoy SHUT UP you hear me DO NOT CALL ME MYAI don't want to see you like GET OUT OF MY LIFE" she struggled to say as she tried to get out of the jinx

She was not crying anymore but she was very very angry

"please listen to me Mya I can explain what you just saw" he started to advance towards her even more but she was free and when Hermione was angry and free of the body bind now. That's the worst thing you can have happen to you... The smartest witch in Hogwarts wanting to hurt you.

"go away now " she yelled now with her wand pulled out.

"please" he pleaded not knowing the consequences

"take one more step and I will... PERTRIFICUS TOTALUS" she screamed as he advanced to her even more.

"Miss granger what is going on here"

"Good evening Professor Snape" she quickly put on her innocent face and hoped the professor had not seen her freezing Malfoy

"Would you care to explain why Mister Malfoy is frozen like ice?

But before she could answer he had already cut her off

"Forget it I don't want your pathetic explanation or excuse 90 feet of parchment on the flaming bat wing and 150 points from Gryffindor I expect it done by tonight Ms. Granger "

"Yes sir" she mumbled angrily then she ran away

"Enervate"

"What happened Professor where's Hermione"

"She's gone I issued her punishment and sent her going the other way"

"Are you alright?"

But he was already gone running around the castle frantically. With a voice screaming

in his head that he would find her and she would forgive him even after he cheated on

her... willingly... ... but she wouldn't not unless fate will bring them together one... last...

time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rewritten chapter 1 so ya hope you like it more than the last one cuz I kno the old version kinda sucked... Thx to all reviewers

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. What Happened

Chapter 2- What Happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter is mainly explaining what happened in the 10 years that Draco and Hermione haven't seen each other

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 Year after Hogwarts- Hermione and Harry Started Dating

2 Years after Hogwarts- the Trio trained to be aurors

3 Years after Hogwarts- They caught Voldemort

4 Years after Hogwarts- Hermione Granger Died

5 Years after Hogwarts- The duo became best friends with a girl named Shalinie Swarovski the Megastar

6 Years after Hogwarts- They caught the rest of the Deatheaters

7 Years after Hogwarts- Fudge got fired

8 Years after Hogwarts- Dumbledore became the Minister of Magic

9 Years after Hogwarts- Shalinie and Harry Start Dating

10 Years after Hogwarts- This is where the story Starts

Summary of the Timeline- The first year after Hogwarts Hermione and Harry started dating. Then in the second year the "golden trio" decided to train to become aurors. During their third year they were lucky enough to stumble upon dear little Voldemort and his band of pathetic death eaters during one of their auror missions they caught Voldemort but Hermione Granger disappeared soon after she was pronounce dead after the marauder's map showed no trace of her. Then the remaining duo met a girl named Shalinie Swarovski it turns out she isn't who she really is. Shalinie's old name was Hermione Granger but then after the Voldemort raid she met her real parents the Swarovski's they were the oldest pureblood family in the world. She was in training for how to be a megastar and she was acting in a movie so she didn't have time to see anyone and she "disappeared" She was now the no.1 female Celebrity .No one knew her true identity except Ron Harry and the rest of the Weaseley family . The year after, they caught the rest of the deatheaters and sent them all to Azkaban Prison after 7 years fudge finally got fired for his incompetence and the Shalinie and Harry started dating (again) and I'm finished filling you in...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I shall (who actually still say's shall?) anyways I will be posting the next chapter when school starts and I can write during break.

People I need ideas as well please what you think I could add that would be beneficial to my story please suggest only if you've read at least one other Draco and Hermione fanfic or written a romance story ever...

Thx

Please review! If you have anything to say but please **no **swears or words like mundane...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Meeting Everyone

**Chapter -3 Meeting the Director. Co-Star and the Sponsor**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chantal- Thx for reviewing both of my chapters. And for the advice as well, as for the part of reading Draco and Hermione fanfics I've read over 1500 I'm sorta crazy that I still can't write a decent romance about them lol btw the fanfic that you recommended was really good, know n e more?  
.

Da manta Ray- Thx for being the first to review I didn't think I would get any..

remember Shalinie and Hermione are the SAME people Harry Ron and the Weaseley family will call her Hermione but her co-workers and her clients will call her Shalinie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9:00am in Shalinie's Apartment**

beep beep beep smack

"uggggg" Shalinie groaned as she stretched

**Shalinie POV**

9:00 already! I'm so totally late for the first shoot of the Movie I'm

supposed to star in , she thought as she went to her closet to find something presentable to

wear that day. She quickly took out a tweed blazer, with a tank top and a pair of black

flared pants and slipped on her stiletto heels she would let the makeup people worry

about her makeup. She quickly rushed out to find Harry in her kitchen cooking breakfast.

"How'd you get here"? she asked

"Well good morning to you to" he joked

"Sorry we're going to begin shooting a film today and I don't really know my lines and I've never met my co-star he's supposedly really bratty" she explained

"well I'm sure you'll survive just remember you're supposed to be dead so make sure you don't let your old name slip like it did with us and your last director" he laughed

"Yeah he thought I was crazy" she sighed as she stared at the ceiling

"I better get going" she realized giving Harry a quick peck on the cheek

"Wait your breakfast!" He yelled

Too late she was already gone

**Author POV**

As she walked out the door and into her convertible she thought about the

past ten years. She thought about her first heartbreak with Draco Malfoy 10 years ago if it

wasn't for that she would probably be sitting at the Malfoy Manor right now entertaining

guests and being the prefect Malfoy wife. She would never get to experience the things

that she had right now. Being a Megastar and Harry Potter's Girlfriend as well as playing

a part in bringing down the dark lord. She had always known that she was adopted but

then it had finally begun to sink in when her biological parents the Swarvoski's came and

claimed her back.

The Swarovski's were the oldest pureblood family in the entire wizarding

world and also the richest. They had remained neutral during the Great War and they

wanted her to give up auroring after it since it was way too dangerous and life-

threatening . They then trained her to be a superstar and during one of the Galas for her

film she met Harry again. They spent a few days together when she finally let slip that

she was Hermione Granger. He was shocked at first and thought she was delusional since

Hermione Granger looked nothing like Shalinie. Shalinie had sleek Brown hair with

purple eyes and their facial features we're also totally different, but then she starting

telling about their adventures together. And now they were dating again.

screech

She put the break on quickly as she almost ran into the building.

guess I'm here she thought as she jumped out of the car and locked it.

She ran inside the building as she was already 5 minutes late. She opened the

door to the makeup room as she found herself slammed in a chair and then having

thousands of products used on her. She was shooting a film called Winter Sonata it was

originally Korean but the wizards saw it and wanted to give the magical folk a chance to

watch it as well. So she (Shalinie) was playing the main character in the show called Wai

Jun. She was in suspense as she didn't know who was playing the character opposite to

her also known as her "lover" in the movie. He was to play Joon Sang and Min Hyeung.

Then there was the guy who sponsored the making of this film he was really rich

and the fiancé of Pansy Parkinson he was a Pureblooded rich guy who owned this film

making company called... actually she couldn't remember what it was called though.

**Shalinie POV**

"Shalinie Shalinie?" a guy said as he waved a hand across my face

"Ya "I replied"

"We're finish with your makeup your first shoot is in the school just right outside here you can walk there it's called St. John's Ravenscourt I think"

"Okay thanks" I said as I walked out the door

"By the way you know the person that sponsored the making of the film" he yelled

"Ya what about him" I yelled back as I was quite far away know

"He's visiting tomorrow"

" So why don't you tell me who my co-star is maybe that will be more beneficial to me than knowing who sponsored this film" I yelled back

"Sorry can't i'm sworn to secrecy" he said with a wink

**Author POV**

Shalinie walked to the school right beside the makeup building and went inside.

She found the director sitting in the middle of the chaos and went over she was surprised

to see who was sitting there.

"Neville!" she said

"Oh hi you're Shalinie right "he said

"Um ya so when do we start shooting" suddenly remembering she looked different so he didn't recognize her.

"In about 5" he said while looking at the script

"Thanks"

**Shalinie POV **

I can't believe myself I almost told him who I was. I forgot he doesn't remember me. OMG I just saw Viktor Krum (her old boyfriend) here I better go say hi I wonder if he's my co

"Hi I'm Her..."Shalinie started saying

"Shalinie Swarovski ...right? I'm Viktor Krum"

"Hi Mr. Krum" she said as she reached out her hand relived that she didn't let out her name

"You look familiar have I seen you before?" he looked curiously at her

"Uh I don't think so ... no"

"BTW please call me Viktor" he said walking away

**Shalinie POV**

Crap! I almost blew my cover I wonder how Viktor lost his accent. He's the

only one who's noticed the familiarity between me and Hermione I mean even my best

friends were so thick they didn't get it through their head and Viktor's the one who spent

the least time with me. Anyways we're shooting now better get ready.

**Author POV**

FIRST SCENE and ACTION

Insert graphic movie scene>

And CUT

"That's a wrap you can all go home now" everyone could here Neville's voice resonating in the big arena.

**The Next Day- in the sitting lounge**

**Author POV**

Every single one of the crew was in the sitting lounge practicing their lines or

chatting away. Hermione a.k.a Shalinie was sitting quietly sipping coffee with her co star

Viktor when Neville introduced the sponsor of the film.

" Shalinie ，Viktor I'd like you to meet our sponsor" Neville said

**Shalinie POV**

I turned my head around as they were behind us and I gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehe la de da de da

Ok cliffhanger I hate them myself but its fun sometimes hehehe ok I just woke up so I'm out of it.

Anyways people please comment

I'll post the next chappie soon I promise.

Thx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Dinner with the Sponsor

Chapter 4- **Dinner with the Sponsor**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I had nothing to do so I decided I was going to write this chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter...**

I turned my head around as they were behind us and I gasped.

**Author POV**

Draco Malfoy stuck out his hand and introduced himself.

"Hi you're Ms. Swarovski right? I'm Draco Malfoy "

Hermione wanted to kick him so hard he was engaged to Pansy Parkinson for goodness sakes even after she disappeared I mean he should know better than to do that to her! But she couldn't no that would risk her secret far too much. So she did the only thing that she could do at a moment like this

"Please call me Shalinie" she replied sticking her hand out

"Only if you call me Draco" he smiled as he turned to Viktor

"Viktor good to see you again it's been so long" he took him in a hug

"Too long" he agreed

"We should get together sometime" Draco Said

Viktor checked his agenda "how about tonight"

"Tonight sounds fine" Draco said closing his agenda as well then he turned to Hermione

"Would you like to join us?"

"Oh I wouldn't want to intrude or anything" she replied politely

"Nonsense "Draco started but then Viktor cut him off

" you wouldn't be intruding I'd love to get to know you better as well you know we've never seen each other and the roles we're playing are going to be quite difficult if we're complete strangers by the way I'm sure Draco would like to get to know you as well"

"Well if you put it that way sure why not" she said as she flipped open her wiz phone and called Harry.

**Conversation between H and H**

"Hey Harry I'm sorry I can't make it to dinner tonight"

"Ok that's alright"

"I'll see you tonight"

"Ok"

"Bye"

**End Conversation**

She flipped back her wiz phone to make another call to her agent making sure she had not dinner parties tonight.

Author POV

Shalinie made a quick thank you and good-bye to the boys saying she'll see them tonight. Then she rushed home to get changed.

She chose a light black satin dress that went down just below her knees with a purple mesh sewed on the bottom it had spaghetti straps and an "L" neckline there was a ribbon sewed just below her chest with the dress being made with a princess cut it fit and accentuated her curves perfectly. She finished off with strappy black metallic heels and a star diamond necklace she pined her hair up all loose and twisted piled on top of her head then put some light make up on then the telephone rang...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehe

Anyways I'll be posting he next chapter soon.

Please review just no words like mundane please

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. The Dinner

Chapter – The Dinner 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I'm starting school. So I haven't been updating but ya

Thx to people who reviewed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from Last Chapter**

She chose a light black satin dress that went down just below her knees with a purple mesh sewed on the bottom it had spaghetti straps and an "L" neckline there was a ribbon sewed just below her chest with the dress being made with a princess cut it fit and accentuated her curves perfectly. She finished off with strappy black metallic heels and a star diamond necklace she pined her hair up all loose and twisted piled on top of her head then put some light make up on then the telephone rang...

**Author POV**

_Shalinie's House_

Shalinie turned around and reached for the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Shalinie this is Viktor"

"Oh hi Viktor"

"I'm so sorry my agenda was mixed up and I have a movie premier to attend tonight"

"Oh that's ok" Shalinie replied

"The thing is the restaurant I booked we cannot cancel" he said

Then he continued

"I was hoping you and Draco could still go"

Shalinie wondered if it would be the best idea but she kept that to herself and replied

"Sure so where is it?" She replied with a hint of regret in her voice

"Oh don't worry about going there yourself Draco already offered to pick you up" he said happily

"Oh that's really not necessary" she started to say.

"No, I insist then you won't have to go there yourself" he said

"Well if you really want"

Shalinie really regretted her words. Imagine going to dinner with Draco.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me" Viktor quickly yelled into the phone

"I got to go now the reception's getting bad" Shalinie tried to understand what Viktor was saying and then the phone went dead.

She turned back and sat on her couch and let out a worried sigh.

Then the door bell rang

Shalinie POV

I walked to the door and peered in the spy hole. I slowly opened the door and there was Draco Malfoy also know as "the ferret" as mentioned before. He was dressed in a loose striped dress shirt untucked paired with Capri pants and his hair loose. I almost forgot I was mad at him. Thankfully I didn't.

"Hi" I smiled

"Hey so you ready to go for dinner" he asked

"Sure so where are we going?" I wondered

"Surprise c'mon" he took my hand and lead me out the door.

30 Minutes Later

Restaurant- Movenpick Downtown, Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Author POV

Shalinie and Draco were seated in a small booth in a private room in the restaurant.

Once they sat down the a house elf came over

"Good evening" he said

"What would you like to drink today?" he asked

Shalinie replied "Water Please"

"and you mister"？ The house elf turned to look at him

"Water as well please"

The house elf continued

"What kind of water would Mademoiselle and Mister Prefer?"

Shalinie looked at the house elf "how many kinds are there?"

The house elf started listing

"well w have the bottled waters then we have Voss, spring water from the everlasting falls, multi color water from the Niagara Falls, Purified water from the Seine, Crystal Water from the Columbia Ice Fields, Bertie Botts every flavored water it changes color and taste every time you drink from it, pineapple water, peach water, flavored water, extra purified crystal spring water, water that came from inside a diamond, and extra extra extra clean water from the Nile river.

Draco stared at the elf and replied

"The lady and I will have the spring water from the everlasting falls"

The house elf took down their orders and scurried hurriedly away

_**10 mins later **_

They had both gotten their meals Sushi for Shalinie and Pasta for Draco and their water.

They were both quite silent during dinner until...

"Draco"

Shalinie heard someone shriek.

She turned around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I'll be updating soon... next week wed maybe cause I got moon festival and stuff...

Anyways please comment on how I could write better

Thx again to everyone who already review

Till next time bi

黄 宇 曦

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. We meet again and the Ring

Chapter 6 – We meet again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I'm starting school. So I haven't been updating but ya

Thx to people who reviewed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from Last Chapter**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

They had both gotten their meals Sushi for Shalinie and Pasta for Draco and their water.

They were both quite silent during dinner until...

"Draco"

Shalinie heard someone shriek.

She turned around.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Shalinie POV_

There running towards me ... well fine me and Draco or Drakie Poo as she refers to him this moment as I'm thinking. I wonder how she found us I mean we're in Canada she's not that smart to know how to find us... or maybe she became smarter. Anyways back onto the girl that ruined my life or were we already on that topic？Actually on a lighter note see I'm trying to be optimistic here. She gave me what I have today she's the cause of that. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be with Harry I wouldn't find out I was the purest of all the purebloods the Swarovski's. I would probably never get the chance to defeat Voldemort and become a megastar. So all in all I guess I should really be thanking her. Ironic. After all she did steal my boyfriend.

Ah she's finally stopped crawling over Draco now I think she's going to say hi. Funny I never though of her as a polite person.

_Author POV_

Pansy Turned over to Shalinie and Stuck out her hand

"Hi omg you're Shalinie right?" she asked

_Shalinie POV_

"Yep in the flesh" I joked trying not to get too mad at her I mean after all she did help me in a weird twisted sort of way I was laughing I mean she seriously doesn't know she's speaking to a "ex-mud blood" right now cause, if she did... she wouldn't be that excited.

"Wow that's so cool I've seen you everywhere on posters billboards and now I finally get to meet you you're like the biggest megastar in our magical world" she stared wide eyed.

Ha and here she is the person who ruine... O waits the person who helped... my life let's say she wants my autograph that's hilarious... ok well maybe not so much. But being the Fiancée of Draco she should get to meet a lot of stars oh well I won't try to make it more complicated than it already is.

"Sure" I replied ripping out a piece of paper from my agenda and signed my name.

She thanked me and turned back to Draco or does Drakie Poo sound better nah Ferret boy sounds the best I can't believe I'm still going on about ferret boy anyways. Suddenly my Wiz phone rang I whispered a quick excuse me to "the lovebirds" and answered the call.

"Hello" flipped open my phone

"Oh hi dear I was just wondering when you finish dinner with your co-workers tonight"? Harry asked

"Um well I'm guessing in around 30 mins or so" I looked at my watch

"Ok well Ginny and Ron were wondering if you would like to go over to the Burrow to watch some movies tonight apparently Mr.Weasley brought home a DVD player. In fact I'm going over there right now you in or you too tired" he asked

"Hmm well" I said as I looked at my watch and then at Draco and Pansy

"Sure count me in I'll be over in an hour max." I said

"Ok bye do you want me to come pick you up?he asked

"I don't think you want to I'm in Canada right now Harry I'll just apparate over" I replied

"ok well see you soon then"

Then he hung up

I flipped my Wiz Phone back and stuffed it into my Louis Vuitton Handbag.

Draco asked "Who was that?"

I replied over the sushi was currently consuming

"Oh it was just my Boyfriend I'm going to this party with him tonight that's all nothing big"

"Oh" he replied "cool"

"Pansy being the nosy one asked who it was... so I answered her

"Oh Harry you know Harry Potter right"

"Sure we went to the same school as him. Same year even, he would've made a fine Slytherin if he didn't hate evil so much, and if he wasn't always sticking around his good-for nothing sidekicks Granger and Weasley... Well Granger was the useful I must admit but Wesley was just pathetic. Unfortunately she disappeared after the war bet she finally realized that mudbloods do not belong in our pureblood society but if you're dating Potter he can't be that bad I guess " She went on saying

_Draco POV _

I noticed Shalinie got a bit uncomfortable let's say while Pansy was talking about Hermione. I wish Hermione just gave me a chance to explain and give me another chance. I still like her even after all these years. I regret her seeing whatever she saw all those years ago. Although there's something about Shalinie that reminds me bit of Hermione... but what am I thinking if it wasn't for me Hermione would probably still alive happily living with me at the Malfoy Mansion besides Shalinie has the purest of all bloods Hermione was just a muggle born witch. I still can't believe Pansy convinced me to Marry her what she doesn't know is i'm already engaged to someone else.

I turned and smiled at Shalinie

"So when do you need to go?" I asked

"Anytime you want to leave" she said putting down her chopsticks

"Well we're finished I'll go tell the waiter to charge the meal to the Malfoy accounts then ya we can leave"

"Oh no you can't pay it's on me this time" she said

She's even like Hermione. Hermione would never let me pay she would always pay herself.

"Hmm better idea lets charge it to Viktor's account" I joked

"actually... I already paid "she said with a hint of a smile on her face.

_Shalinie POV_

He looked at me and said

"How in the world did you already pay?" he asked me

"Actually I paid a long time ago when we ordered out meals" I laughed at his shocked face

"Ok well you have got to let me pay you back" Draco said

But I cut him off and told him he could pay next time if we went out for dinner again, and in the end we went our separate ways ... and he never got to pay. I'm so glad the dinner was over it was quite awkwardat least Pansy came and broke the ice. Ironic... another time Pansy help's me anyways I can't believe I actually had another civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy after whatI saw him do... Well I guess it's problaby because i'm Shalinie Swarovski not Hermione Granger so I guess that makes a difference. Anyways I better get to the Burrow fast or Harry will be wondering about me.

OMG I just remembered I left my Diamond Star necklace with Draco. I better go back to the resturant andapparate to his manor.

**Entrance Malfoy Mansion**

Suddenly i remembered something i'm so forgetful these daysI keep on remembering things.Isn't one of the sacred "Malfoy rules" No one can apparate within 10 miles radius of the Malfoy Mansion unless ... you're a Malfoy yourself.I gasped as something started tightening around my ring finger. I looked down and there was the Malfoy Crest carved in Diamond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I didn't exactly wait till Wednesday next week butWednesday this week is good enough

Actually I'm typing this on a Sunday but I'm not going to post it yet although by the time you read it ... ok forget I said anything

btw happy moon festival to whoever who celebrates it...

Please tell me how I can improve

Thx

Till next Chapter

黄宇 曦

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Secret No Longer

Chapter 7- The Secret is one no longer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehe ok I'm a bit crazy right now but anyways this is my third chapter I'm typing in 3 days n e ways

Thx again to people who reviewed chapter 5 ...movieangel and a few others

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Suddenly I remembered something I'm so forgetful these days I keep on remembering things. Isn't one of the sacred "Malfoy rules" No one can apparate within 10 miles radius of the Malfoy Mansion unless ... you're a Malfoy yourself. I gasped as something started tightening around my ring finger. I looked down and there was the Malfoy Crest carved in Diamond.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Author POV_

Inside Malfoy Mansion Draco's Room

Draco suddenly sat up he had just gotten to sleep and now he was awake... again. He suddenly noticed with a glowing light coming from his ring bearing the Malfoy Crest.

"That's impossible" he whispered to himself

"The only thing that could've set my ring off is if Hermione's ring suddenly appears within the Malfoy Grounds" he started to become scared now

Suddenly the doorbell rang and a house elf appeared in his room in a matter of minutes.

"Sir there is a lady outside that wants to speak to you" he squeaked

_Draco POV_

Huh who would be visiting me at a time like this he asked himself then turned to the house elf?

"Send her to the library tell her I'll meet her there" he said in a commanding voice

"Yes sir" the house elf said as it disappeared with a loud PoP

_Author POV_

Draco slowly made his way to the library and noticed the light coming from the ring started to glow brighter. He slowly opened the door and there was Shalinie Swarovski.

"Hi Shalinie what brings you here"

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr.Malfoy for intruding your sleep but I was wondering if I could have my necklace back?" she asked

"Nonsense you weren't intruding yes your necklace I have it right here actually" Draco said as he reached for his pocket.

"Thanks so much" Shalinie said while tying up her necklace

Suddenly her sleeve fell down revealing the Ring. She quickly tried to cover it up but it was too late Draco had already seen it

"Where did you find that ring" he said in a scary demanding voice

Hermione trying to make up an excuse quick was stuttering over her words

I...uh... Well. I...kinda found it... in... My drawer uh last year" she finally managed to say

Draco not believing her told his house elf Dolce to fetch his wand.

Dolce returned a minute later and by now Shalinie was looking terrified.

Draco muttered thanks to the elf then turned to Shalinie.

"I'm sorry Miss.Swarovski but I must do this" he said as he muttered the words

"Revealo Persona" Shalinie Started glowing

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short Chapter but ya

N e ways please comment people thx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Revealo Persona

**Chapter 8- Revealo Persona**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so instead of studying for my SSAT's I'm going to finish writing the next chapter

Thx to people who reviewed

Da-Manta-ray

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"I'm sorry Miss.Swarovski but I must do this" he said as he muttered the words

"Revealo Persona" Shalinie Started glowing

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Author POV_

Shalinie's hair grew to a sleek dark brown, her eyes turned light bronze and her facial features started to change. But before it could finish she put the hood back up and ran away. But Draco still saw it.

She ran all the way down the stairs and bumped into Pansy Parkinson dressed in something quite queer and semi-opaque and pink quite rumpled too ... Shalinie yelled a sorry and made her way to the front door suddenly remembering that she could apparate since she was supposedly a Malfoy... who knows how that could've happened she was transported back the Swarovski Mansion.

**Swarovski Mansion**

_Author POV_

Hermione quickly threw down her robe down and rushed up the stairs she quickly changed into a light tank and a pair of drawstring pants. She then rushed down to the kitchens to get a glass of water. Suddenly remembering that she still hadn't changed back her appearance she switched it back to her real look. Then her house elf (that she paid) appeared with a pop.

"Miss there is a young man that requests an audience with you" she squeaked

"Does miss wish for Twinkie to send him away" she asked

"No Twinkie and its Shalinie not miss bring him in tell him to meet me in the lounge" Shalinie said

"Yes miss" and Twinkie disappeared with a pop

**Lounge**

Hermione went down the stairs slowly walking to the lounge.

"Mr. Malfoy is there anything I can help you with" she said in a scarily calm voice

_Hermione POV_

Draco walked over to me and started shaking me and then he hugged me.

"Um Mr.Malfoy is there any sort of problem you would like to tell me" I made out finally since he was squeezing me so tight.

"Is it about your fiancée... did you two get in a fight"? I asked

He stopped hugging me and started talking

"Hermione why won't you admit that you're alive I'm really sorry about what I did "he was on the verge of tears

I'm such a softy I was just about to forgive him but then I remembered that he got engaged to Pansy even after all that.

"Mr.Malfoy are you sure you don't have a fever I'm Shalinie not your old girlfriend Hermione" I lied

Suddenly his expression changed

"You're lying" he snarled

"You're Hermione Granger... my real fiancée "he yelled

"Um Mr.Malfoy I'm dating ...meaning not married or engaged so how am I engaged to ...you besides your ...real fiancée is at home waiting for you Pansy am I correct "? I asked in bewilderment after I really didn't know I was supposedly engaged to him. And partly in anger because Pansy and him were doing who knows what.

"You are I saw your appearance change" he was getting pretty frustrated not

Oh no crap! Harry DVD's uggg I completely forgot about them...Man I'm so weird I keep thinking things out of random.

"Excuse me mister Malfoy I must got contact my boyfriend" I said as I reached for my wiz phone

"You're calling potter again...I'm not going to let that happen you're mine"

And with that he smashed my wiz phone

"Mister Malfoy you are very much mistaken I'm not Hermione I'm Shalinie Swarovski how am I quote and quote yours"

"You're Hermione I saw your Malfoy crest ring I gave that to you in our 7th year and I bonded us so that when you were at close proximity my ring would start glowing" he said in a calm voice now

Then he suddenly forced himself onto me. I tried to scream but I failed finally I managed to push him off before things got too out of hand.

"Mister Malfoy please control yourself we're not engaged"

I was not enraged that he dare bond us while I was asleep I wonder how many girls he tricked...

Then he did the last thing I would have expected him to do he pulled out some documents

"Miss Swarovski then since you won't willingly tell me that your Hermione I got some documents from the ministry hmm see DNA check, application for name change, application for appearance change, signature, birth date, education... its all here "

He went on and on until he had every piece of evidence that proved I was Hermione so I did the only thing I could do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehe

Ok I'm kinda excited for the renfest trip in Minnesota or Minneapolis I think so if n e one is going maybe I'll like see you there unlikely but I still have to pack which is why I won't be typing my next chappie until next week ok

Thx

Ideas n e one on what Hermione should do? Kill him stun him confess or run away kill herself apparate away punch him etc...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9-Confessions

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so ya I'm going to write this now I guess

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last Chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

He went on and on until he had every piece of evidence that proved I was Hermione so I did the only thing I could do...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione POV

I confessed. There was no other way was there? He had all the documents that proved that I was

Hermione Granger. So since he knows i'm Hermione Granger I let him explain what happened

years ago. Turns out he was cheating on me after all thankfullyI had some versiterum (with

permission from the minister) So in the end I apparated away to the muggle world. I would visit

Harry, Ron and my Parents every now and then but otherwise it was like Idissapeared again, This

time as Shalinie Swarovski it was all over the papers.In the end I broke it off with Harry since it

wasn't working that well and we didn't want to ruin our friendship. now he is happily married to

Parvarti Patil. Ron is currently dating Stella Donna a muggle-born that attended Durmstrang. Last

but not least the lovers Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson they are getting married in excatly 3

months. As for me i'm currently engaged to Peter Watersa pure-blooded business man i was

suprised it didn't make the news since he was a well known name in society. I planned everything

to stay like the current situation but one letter changed my life.

It read

**Dear Miss Shalinie Swarovski**

**Hogwarts and its Staff cordially invite you to our annual alumni ball. We hope you will be able to join us. Please R.S.V.P before the night of the ball.**

**Professor Dumbledore**

**Headmaster of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Great Hermione thought now I have this thing to attend . But then she realized thatshe could like come out of hiding as Hermione Granger so then she went to Milan for a day to by a dress in the end she got one from Gucci it was a Satin dress with a halter neckline it was Pale Pink and she paired it with Cherry Heels from Louis Vuitton. Sadly her Fiance couldn't make it so she went solo on the night of the ball she got ready and flooed to Hogwarts. Once she reached the great hall the doors started to open. She Gasped at what she saw in the middle of the dance floor next,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

finished posting yay!

anyways next chapter up in 3 days.

Eternal Regrets is going to be like alot of mishaps and stories put together so it won't be like straightfoward Hermione Draco ending though it will be in the end

n e ways please comment thx...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. The Ball

Chapter 10 – The Ball and Regrets

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok huge THX to all who reviewed

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last Chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The doors opened and Hermione saw what who was on the middle of the dance floor... She gasped...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hermione POV**

There was Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall dancing...the Waltz

Ooo scary thought.

**Author POV**

Hermione slowly looked away from that disturbing sight and went down the stairs and literally felt hundreds of eyes piercing through her. Once she got to the bottom she was greeted by Professor Dumbledore who said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye

"Welcome back Miss. Granger or should I say Miss .Swarovski"

He knows way too much stuff Hermione started thinking but was interrupted

She was then completely bombarded with questions from

"Who are you" to "Why did you leave"

After she finished she quickly ran outside to get some air. She ran all the way up to the tall hills and sat there for a while. She took off her stiletto heels and walked around barefoot slowly capturing the soft cool breeze flowing around her. I was a dark night with a full moon and thousands of tiny little stars. It was a truly magical evening. She conjured a magic carpet and got on it slowly since she never did like flying objects. The carpet flowed around Hogwarts and stalled in one of the clearings close to the castle. From where she was Hermione could see everything going on. Things that she wanted to see and things ... she didn't. She slowly glided the carpet lower to the ground and stood up on it. Her dress flowed against her body creating a effect much like in a dream. Then something broke the serenity. There lying on the grass was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson shagging like there was no tomorrow。。。 Again. Hermione was prone to see Draco and Pansy's most intimate moments... sadly...She then sat there shocked long enough for Pansy to spot her and shriek.

"Drakie look its mudblood granger her disgusting face just ruined my perfect evening with you" then she burst out into sobs.

**Hermione POV**

I was so busy laughing my head off at Pug Face Parkinson's immatureness that I didn't notice Draco had left Pansy and summoned his firebolt. I wonder how she's actually getting married with her IQ lever .Wait now I know **1.** She can satisfy him **2**.Shes a pureblooded muggle-born hater freak **3**.She is a Pug and he is a Ferret ...perfect match don't you think? By the time I saw Draco Malferret it was too late he was close enough and had already grabbed me and placed me on the broom. Remind me later to get heavier cause next thing you know I'll be blown away by a tornado...

**Author POV**

Hermione started screaming and yelling at Draco to let her go. Not because she had a grudge against him but she is scared of brooms...no? ¿ ? After a few more turns Draco started heading back to the school but suddenly a few bratty first years set off some fireworks that totally surprised him. He suddenly accidentally let go of Hermione...

**Hermione POV**

He dropped me... That bastard first he bonds us then he cheats on me which causes my life to change then he decides it would be oh so wonderful to get married to Parkinson/slut then he reveals my identity which no one was supposed to know but that was not enough no then he HAD to break my wizphone which got Harry to get quite pissed and it took me like a week to explain what happened and then he TAKES ME ON A BROOM AGAINST MY WILL AND LETS ME GO wonder what he is thinking I WILL SO POUND THE LIFE INTO HIM AS SOON AS I FIGURE OUT HOW TO STOP MYSELF FROM FALLING I wonder what his IQ level is wait... probably same as Pansy's since he's willing to marry her though the points above might be helpful. Whoever's actually willing to marry her must have problems in the head... oops I remember now I'm kinda falling... then I hit a soft surface, after that everything suddenly became all woozy I couldn't think straight all I could hear was this voice asking me if I was ok and telling me to please wake up...that he was sorry about all the things he had done...and that he still loved me... Then I blacked out.

_Few Days Later_

I woke up a few days later according to this nurse who looked quite ditzy. Guess what the first thing I saw was freaking Draco Malfoy a.k.a. Ferret no need to explain why he's called ferret gone over it many times already ... and my fiancé fighting about who knows what. Crazy nuts do they realize that they're supposed to me QUIET? I wonder why Malferret's here anyways. Isn't he suppose to be comforting his wonderful fiancée since her night was so totally ruined by... yours truly... Wait oh right he's the one who dropped me see I would be pounding him right now if the doctors didn't give me such a huge dose of anesthetic so that I wouldn't be feeling pain .This is a freaking hospital... not a ball game... would they freaking stop YELLING? My new favorite word is freaking now back on track...Ok I seriously need to take anger management classes.

**Author POV**

"Miss... Miss" the nurse tries call Hermione over the two fighting guys

"Oh hi sorry" Hermione says as she turns around to face the nurse

"Its time to take the medicine now and if you're feeling fine you may leave later tomorrow" she said with a smile

"Oh I almost forgot I need your name miss" the nurse hastily added in

"The Blondie over there say's its Hermione Granger while the Brunette says it's Shalinie Swarovski" she said referring to Draco and Peter

Hermione let out a small laugh and replied

"Its both actually Hermione's my adopted name and Shalinie is my birth name"

"You're really Shalinie? My name is Chloe Swarovski I'm your cousin. I've been like waiting forever to meet you since I knew about you but aunt says you were busy about this megastar stuff I tried to see you at the premiers but the guards wouldn't let me in now I finally get to meet you..." the nurse said half excitedly half blabbering

Hermione had to try so hard to refrain herself from laughing... the ditzy crazy fan that her bodyguards complained about always bothering them was actually her cousin...

"wow really that's so cool" Hermione said while trying to look interested which she really was but she was just way too occupied in trying not to laugh and also she was so tired I mean wouldn't you be after all she's gone through ... to tired for family reunions right now... yes that's it ...maybe later...

Chloe then turned to Blondie and brunette as she refers to them and _yells at_ them to shut up ironic... after all she's the one yelling too.

**Author POV**

The nurse left as soon as Draco and Peter had stopped yelling. Those two blithering blabbering idiots had finally realized that Hermione was awake.

Peter ran to Hermione's Side and asked if she was ok

"Peter you seriously got to take a chillaxing pill you're overly stressed" Hermione said with her eyes closed.

"How can I be calm when this guy claims that he is engaged to you" he retorts

Hermione opened her eyes ... engaged? She thought. Then she remembered the ring and everything. She had spent so much time trying to find a spell that would make the ring invisible so no one would become suspicious. Since the stupid thing wouldn't come off... Even though she was top of her class she needed to find a really strong charm since the ring was a Malfoy Family heirloom the Malfoy's were quite powerful The spell turned out to be one that Dumbledore himself might not even know about... Though that's impossible what is there that he hasn't either experienced, heard or know about. Dumbledore that is... She had been wasting up so much time trying to figure out the charm that by the time she finished she practical forgot how she got the ring

Then she calmly said to peter

"look at my finger whose engagement ring am I wearing right now"？ She asked

Peter replied Bluntly as she looked at her finger "mine"

"Problem solved" Hermione said with a smile.

Then Peter went to get some water for her and in the process revealing Draco Malfoy. Hermione came once again face to face with her enemy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thx to everyone who reviewed... please comment more I need the help..

Thx so much

P.S next chapter up in a few days

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Peter Water's Story

**Chapter 11- Peter's story**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi thx to whoever who review

Comments please...

Anyways I have decided this story will have no more than 30 chaps and no less than 16

Ya anyways e-mail me at if you got n e questions

Ok on with the story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Then Peter went to get some water for her and in the process revealing Draco Malfoy. Hermione came once again face to face with her enemy...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hermione POV**

I looked over shocked. I wonder why he actually stuck around I mean he dropped me... big deal... now hurting Pansy pug-face Parkinson that's a big BIG deal.

"Hi" he said awkwardly

"Hey" I said with almost the same awkwardness

"So... you're like ok... so I'll like leave now ... i'm really sorry for dropping you" he said lamely

Malferret has the lamest lines. I wonder why he says like so much I mean he sounds so much like a girl gasp he's not bi is he?... Nah after all think of how many girls he's been with.

"Ok bye" I said back with a kind of forced smile I mean you don't expect me to smile at someone who's done so many hurtful things to me

Peter was so glaring at me right now I can feel my head burning...

Man that guy's so overly protective like Ron... except more... I met

Peter during one of visits back to my parents during the time of my second disappearance. We talked for awhile at this coffee shop called Ever After dunno why it's called that though. I left him my "fellytone number" as he and Ron refers to it and he called me a few weeks later seeing as he didn't know how to use one a few weeks is a pretty short time to learn how to use a "fellytone". He invited me out for dinner and found out I was the pureblooded Shalinie Swarovski. But he kept it a secret. After awhile he proposed... we're supposed to be getting married in December this year. The thing is I never told him about the Malfoy heir and how we're supposedly engaged though you can't balme me for forgetting that i myself do not have a stong memory of myself getting engaged to Malferret . No wonder he's so pissed.

_The next day..._

**Author POV**

Hermione woke up early in the morning. She tookand finished the rest of her pills. She ate breakfast and then got dressed she then sat on her bed for ike an hour waiting for her fiance just as she was leaving the hospital this afternoon at lunchtime. She picked out a grey kilt and slipped on a blouse then she put on a printed v-neck vest. She was packing her stuff and was just about to leaveshe turned tozip up her bag and almost reached the door when suddenly it opened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok short short chapter but anyways. TO whoever sent me that punctuating flamer I'm ok with flamers but please the whole entire point of fanfiction is so I can write stuff without having to worry about anything. I can write anything I want and whatever I want if anyone still has a problem with my punctuation don't read my story then... if there is a problem with the story line or something you don't like then you can tell me but seriously punctuation...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Kidnapped by an Albino Ferret

**Chapter 12- Kidnapped by an Albino Ferret & Lots of Blabbering**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I just finished typing my 11th chapter but I felt like typing this one so I am. Ok this chapter is going to be slightly weird lots of blabbering from Hermione so ya...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione woke up early in the morning and got dressed as she was leaving the hospital this afternoon at lunchtime. She picked out a grey kilt and slipped on a blouse then she put on a printed v-neck vest. She was packing her stuff when the door opened...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hermione POV**

DRACO FREAKING MALFOY CAME IN... I AM SO MAD WHY DOES HE

HAVE TO KEEP COMING BACK AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN... ANOYING FERRET... STUPID KID... DUMBO... STUPID FREAK ... WIMP...SCAREDY-CAT...BASTARD...CHEATER... MURDERER... LIFE RUINER... darn ran out of insults anyone know any more? Ok onto the fact of WHY HE IS STANDING IN MY DOORWAY... sorry I'll calm down now. Why in the world does he keep reappearing again and again I have totally nothing to do with him anymore. Why doesn't he go snog pug-face or something I mean isn't that kinda why he's marrying her? Back on track right I can totally pound him now I'm out of bed... but I'm civilized... So I won't

"Mr.Malfoy" I said trying to be very very calm

"Hermione" he replies casually... shouldn't he call me Miss. Granger since I really DON'T and I repeat DON'T know him that well?

Ugg makes me want to hit him more but no I must refrain from doing silly things that might land me in Azkaban but If he actually presses charges against me if I did that oh would I kill him ...

"So excuse my straightforwardness but, why in the world are you here" I asked instead of using physical violentic (violentic my new word not found in dictionaries meaning violent just sounds better...to me) contact

"To pick you up from the hospital"

"O...k... well actually my fiancé is going to be picking me up you know like Peter Waters the brunette guy" I wanted to kick him so badly now. But no must keep calm breath in... Breathe out... Breath in... Breathe out...

"That's fine then I'll just like walk you down then" he says after an awkward moment of silence

Doesn't he get it I DON'T want to see him like GET OUT OF MY LIVING SPACE MY FIANCE IS PICKING ME UP AND YOU'RE **NOT** HIM he's so thick he can't get it through his head but then again I was surprised he gave in so easily there must be something fishy going on around here.

"So how's Pansy doing" I said trying to make small-talk while we were stuck in an elevator together all the while bearing awkward silence who knows what I was thinking I should've totally taken the stairs while he took the elevator (its magical)... wait why should I be the one walking the stairs he should be th... forget it I'm blabbering now

"She's doing fine" he said uncomfortably

Of course she's doing fine I said in my head duh I asked such a stupid question she's like got hold of the Malfoy's billion galleon fortune so now she can spend it on raising her already high social-status. Plus she got the boy/ferret of her dreams.

"Cool"

Suddenly he stopped

"Hermione why did you get engaged to Peter Waters?" he turned to me and said in a demanding voice sort of soft

So now he's demanding me but it won't hurt f I answer this question I guess, so I... did and I had to make it mean

"Mr.Malfoy isn't that kind of like me asking me why you're marrying Pansy." I asked quietly adding pug-faced Parkinson in my head

"Yes I guess but you haven't asked yet so why did you get engaged to him?"

"Well maybe because he's my fiancé and I love him and I've like **never **been happier" I said while stating the obvious. And while saying "duh" in my head also adding to myself I'm happier now than when I was with you

"No you don't" he said quietly

How dare he! Who does he think he is? ¿? First he bonds us then... right we already went through all that... What place is he in to make assumptions that I don't love my fiancé I mean at least I love my fiancé more than I love him. Like he likes pug-faced Parkinson more than he loves me. That guy really has a nerve. Thinking I don't like the person I'm getting married to and liking him more... you don't see me asking him if he likes me more than Pansy Pug-face. Doesn't he know he's barging into all my personal business? I mean I still haven't asked him why he cheated on me yet .I know that he did but why? You don't see me asking do you? You know why? Because I don't pry into other people's personal business and this topic includes me too but do I ask? No

Ok back to the conversation I was having with ferret-boy that's actually a really good name hmmm or did I already mention that earlier? Now what was he saying to me earlier? Ah yes right he **assumed** that I didn't love my fiancé

"Uh yes I do" I said

"You don't you're still wearing the Malfoy Ring" he said again

Wait how did he know that I used the most advanced invisibility charm I could find for hiding the ring

"Hermione, Malfoy's can always see the Malfoy Ring even if it's under a charm of any sort" he sounded so nerdy and like he could read my mind

Then he continued

"also after you're bonded with the Malfoy ring it will never come off unless you don't love the person you bonded or when your fall in love with another person as well then it will start repelling against your touch, but your ring is still on clinging to your finger which means you don't love Peter its just another infatuation and also that you still... love me" he said while looking at me like boring into my soul

Completely absurd ...me still like him that's totally hilarious like I still would... man he's really thick isn't he

"How do you know that huh？" I retorted。。。Only colder now

He took my hand

"Come with me I'll show you"

"No" I took my hand back out of his

"Yes" he glared

Then he grabbed me and apparated away WITHOUT MY PERMISSION 。。。 AGAIN and dragged me along for the ride

Once we got there I stared around wide eyed and then gave Malferret the deadliest glare anyone could ever give even deadlier than the one he gave me if looks could kill he'd be dead by oh right about...now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another short short chapter

Thx to reviewers and flamers

Next chapter up in two days max.

Also request from manta-ray Draco becomes a punching bag for one of the famous "golden trio" in one of the next 3 chapters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE ANSWER IF YOU KNOW IT

**_AUTHOR IMPORTANT NOTE_ IF YOU CAN ANSWER MY QUESTION I'LL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL, DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAME OF THE STORY WHERE A "GIRL" AND MALFOY'S SISTER GETS THE GOLDEN TRIO TO HELP MATCHMAKE THE "GIRL" WITH DRACO BUT EVERY TIME HE ENDS UP FALLING FOR HERMIONE EVEN MORE? THE REASON THE TRIO IS PLAYING MATCHMAKER IS BECAUSE RON DOESN' HAVE ENOUGH MONEY AND THEY'RE FUNDRAISING FOR HIM, AND ONE OF THE TIMES WHERE DRACO FELL MORE FOR HERMIONE WAS AT A SKATEING SCENE. IF ANYONE CAN ANSWER MY QUESTION PLEASE TELL ME I'M DESPERATE. EITHER E-MAIL ME AT OR POST A MESSEGE USING THE REVIEW BOARD. THX SO MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME IF YOU CAN TELL ME.**


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Chapter 14-Getting help**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUGE THANK YOU TO QUE BONITA & VELEZV for telling me the name of the story referred to in Chapter 13

Taylor-thx for commenting or flaming and as to my story sucks I can't really do anything why don't you write a fanfic that doesn't suck

Dyu123-I still don't get it with the "dude where's my car" and as for slicing me in half ya ...ooook we'll like have a talk soon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Continued from last chapter _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once we got there I stared around wide eyed and then gave Malferret the deadliest glare anyone could ever give even deadlier than the one he gave me if looks could kill he'd be dead by oh right about...now...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Hermione POV**

Right after in finished my glare I turned my attention back to the

room. It was as big as a apartment it had one king size bed adorned

with silk sheets and silver ornaments. The ceilings were made of gold

and the handles to drawers dressers were made diamond. I slowly

made my way to the lavatory and gasped as I entered it was made

entirely of platinum and sapphires. The Malfoy's sure had high taste in

furniture and décor. Then I realized why I was here I WAS KIDNAPPED

BY AN ALBINO FERRET. So I stomped over to him and demanded he

tell me where I was.

He said with his trademark smirk

"Malfoy manor"

"WHAT" I yelled at him

"Mya are you trying to blow my eardrums. We're in the Malfoy manor in the honeymoon suite"

" THE HONEYMOON SUITE WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING HERE. THIS IS LIKE PANSY'S AND YOUR'S PROPERTY. She will like kill me when she finds out I've been in her precious honeymoon suite AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION yes I am trying to ruin your eardrums" I said matter of factly.

He stared around

"This suite I designed not for Pansy and I but for... us" he said softly

I stared at him

"Please Malferret there was no "us"."

"Mya please just give me another chance"

I looked at him. Was this guy for real like I would give him a second chance when we were BOTH engaged.

"Give me a break. Lovely Fiancé of Parkinson Now if you don't mind I have a meeting with my wedding planner with my own lovely fiancé who should be wondering right about... now where I am"

Then his tone of voice changed and it got really scary

"You are not leaving this house unless I say so...you know you want me just as much as I want you so don't fight it" he whispered huskily into my ear then leaving me in the honeymoon suite with nowhere to go.

Suddenly my wizphone started to ring. It read Harry Potter

I quickly answered the phone.

"Harry" I called frantically

"Hermione, are you alright?" he asked

"what do you think I'm stuck in a certain suite in Malfoy manor right now.

"OMG you serious."

"what do you think Harry duh I'm serious now if you don't mind I would like one of you to come and get me and then castrate Malfoy if that's not a problem and also where are you" then I muttered under my breath "stupid ferret is going to hurt soon"

"hospital"

"oh" I replied

"could you maybe inform the wedding designers and Peter that I'll be there soon"

"uh ok Hermione I really don't mind but don't you have a wand. So you could blow yourself away from there?"

"I'm not stupid Harry Malferret put force fields all around the house so **I** specifically can't do magic I already tried"

"then how am I supposed to get in only Malfoy's can get in"

"Well yes but as long as a to be Malfoy or Malfoy authorizes your entrance it will be fine"

"And the only to be Malfoy is Pansy and the only Malfoy's are like Draco and Nacrissa and Lucius... who will never willingly authorize golden-boy's entrance" he said with a grimace when referring to golden-boy

I replied glumly thinking back" why me of course"

"Hermione you're not a Malfoy" he started

"No true but I'm engaged to one" I said snickering at his shocked face over the wizcam screen even though it was the most unfunniest thing on earth. Being engaged to your enemy ...sorta

"Long story I'll explain later" I said

"You better" suddenly the door to the suite opened and it wasn't Draco Malfoy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who do you think it is Ron, Peter or some anonymous dude her ex-boyfriend, Pansy Parkinson, her Parents, Draco's Parents, Relatives of Draco or Pansy

Who do you think it should be?

Please vote for one and I will post the next chapter after I've got ten votes THX

Anyways I will be posting the next chapter to my other story in max. 5 days and min 1 day

also please if you can help me this excerpt is from my profile if you could help me in anyway it'd be greatly appreciated

OK SO I HAVE decided to write the summary for my 3 part in the Eternal Series which is currently unnamed if you could suggest a name or suggest any way i should change my storyline please post a review on either one of my stories thx

Eternal Happiness

Draco and Hermione date but then he likes blaise's sister he is forced to choose one when they're both kidnapped in the Malfoy mansion but he chooses Hermione to die thankfully Ron saves her and she dates a guy name Tyler Kyle. She changes her identity and becomes a wedding planner she plans D/BS wedding but Draco finds out whom she really is but decides not to care. On the day of the wedding he finds out Hermione's in trouble and goes to save her but she slips into a coma he goes into after life to search for her and they have a long talk. In the end they both make it out safely and alive ha says sorry but decides that he still has to finish the Malfoy duty two years later BS dies and he goes to find Hermione but she is already gone to Paris to study fashion she has waited too long. She changes her identity again and becomes a whole new person when she comes back to Britain Draco falls in love with her not knowing who she is she decides to give him another chance and in the end he proposes and she reveals herself he's ecstatic knowing he didn't pick the wrong person and they live happily ever after

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. You're a Malfoy too!

Chapter 15- The fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I have no idea how many reviews I've gotten but I have nothing else to do and I'm tired of doing math all day. Sorry but I totally forgot who gave me the big idea for the next chapter but thank you whoever it is. Uh ya I'm gonna type the next chappie then

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued from last chapter

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"You better" suddenly the door to the suite opened and it wasn't Draco Malfoy...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV**

In stepped Pansy Parkinson with a very angry look on her face. Startled Hermione dropped her wiz phone.

"Granger" Pansy said looking very very angry

"hi pansy" Hermione tried to be calm

"What are you doing in here this is Draco's forbidden room he will kill me when he finds out I let you slip past me to come here" Pansy asked

Hermione paused... what was she doing here? And Draco's forbidden room she meant that much to him?

"uh well I lost my wiz phone here and I thought I'd come and find it and then go like right now..." Hermione made up a totally lame excuse

Hermione then picked up the wiz phone and then walked towardthe door but the doorknob was

stuck. She turned around and smiled meekly a bit scared to Pansy and told her the doorknob was

stuck. Pansy huffed and walked over and. slowly turned the knob around and opened it. Hermione

stared it was stuck a minute ago she thought. She then muttered a forced word of thanks to Pansy

and walked out but before she could make it one step out of the door she was blasted back... at

Pansy... Pansy was so enraged that mudblood would dare come into her house and then knock her

over. She took out her wand and yelled but thankfully before she could finish Peter Waters

suddenly showed up and knocked Pansy off her feet. Hermione jumped surprised that that would

happen and turned around. She ran over to him.

"thanks" she said

"no problem besides if you got hurt then we would have to cancel out meeting with the wedding designer and you know what a grouch she is" he joked

Hermione smiled then suddenly looked up

"how did you get into the manor I didn't authorize you"

Peter stared at her

"you can't authorize me you're not a Malfoy... then he muttered well at lease you don't know you're a Malfoy."

Then he continued

"Hermione I know I should've told you this a long time ago but I'm actually a Malfoy as well"

Hermione was at a loss for words.

"my grandfather was a Malfoy but he was against the dark arts so he rebelled against his parents and took the last name of his mother which was Waters"

Hermione kept on staring.

Then finally fell out of trance

"ok well since you're a Malfoy could you please remove... " she stopped she was going to tell him to remove the ring but she couldn't he didn't know yet

"could you please remove the what" Peter asked

"uh the force fields that unable me to use magic" she finished

"uh sure but may I ask why there are force fields around this place created especially for you"

"uh well actually your second cousin Draco uh kinda .. Actually never mind just take them off I'll explain later." she said as she took her hand up the her face to cover her eyes

"Hermione honey you can explain that later but would you care to tell me why you're wearing the traditional Malfoy wedding ring" he said with a stern look on his face while staring with wide-eyes at Hermione's raised hand

**Hermione POV**

Crap! He's a Malfoy. He can totally see my ring. What am I going to say? Ugggggg. I'll like make up a lame excuse this is the best day ever ugggggg

**Author POV**

But before she could make up that lame excuse someone else showed up to say it for her except that wasn't a lame excuse it was the truth.

"I gave it to her"

There was Draco Malfoy drenched in water leaning against the doorframe his hair loose around his eyes wearing nothing but a towel looking like he just came out of the shower.

Peter glared at him

"And why would you give my fiancée a ring that was meant for your fiancée... cousin... also if I may add-on why are you half-naked" Peter added with a touch of disgust

"Well only because your fiancée was never yours she was mine. We've been engaged for oh at least 10 years now and to answer your question about my attire I was just getting ready" Malferret finished mouthing the last few words which looked suspiciously like "for my fiancée" but which? And ended off with a huge smirk

**Hermione POV**

I love that smirk... what in the world am I thinking? Could I possibly be still in love with Malferret even after all these years?

I turned to peter

"I'll explain on the way" and I started for the door hoping it would open this time.

But peter didn't move

"On the way to where? The designer? That can wait. Mya you're going to explain right now"

I sighed

"Fine Peter during my Hogwarts years I dated Malfoy over here" I said pointing at Malfoy

"But then one night he decided it would be great fun to bond us without asking me. After that he cheated on me with Parkinson over there then I ran away became the great Shalinie Swarovski. I thought that was the end but no that was when I found out I was engaged to Draco he ruined my life so I had no choice but to run from the Wizarding world. But then I met you so I decided to come back I had never been happier." that's pretty much it" I concluded

"so you don't love him anymore right" Peter said

Draco Waited

"I love you more" I turned to Peter uncertain if I still loved Draco or not peter satisfied with that answer took my hand and apparated to the wedding designer place.

Draco knowing about the ring and its history knew that it was not true that she loved peter more than him and did not worry.

The next few months I didn't hear from Malfoy which was a great relief turns out he was in a few mishaps of his own.

Pansy Parkinson and him got divorced after a few weeks just right before the wedding. Turns

out she found someone richer and cuter than him. He started dating a girl by the name of Isabella

Countoir She was dangerously beautiful. She and Draco were suited for each other. Peter and I

had a few mishaps and turns out he didn't really love me love me it was kinda like the love I had

for Harry and Ron brotherly love thank goodness we didn't' get married Peter started dating my

ditzy cousin I forgot her name turns out its working out way better than was anticipated... and I

was single nor did I have time to date or meet new people. I once again adapted my famous

personality Shalinie Swarovski though I sometimes refer to myself as Cherlyne now which was

my real real name... opps guess I forgot to mention to you. You know my adopted name Hermione

Granger and my supposedly real name Shalinie Swarovski but my actual real name is Cherlyne

Swarovski I wanted something different so I change Cherlyne to Shalyne and then I pronounced it

Sha-ly-ni which is how I spell my name get it? No ok well easier words I have three names

Cherlyne Shalinie and Hermione get it? Good... I was truly happy. I started acting and modeling

more and I spent more and more time with the boys (Harry and Ron) but what I didn't know was

that Malfoy was still in love with me and possibly that I was still in love with him. I forgot about

the invisible ring on my finger. I was a model for Armani and he was like my second father to me

he insisted that I was required to attend at least one party every year because I never spent time for

myself anymore. Turns out the party I choose to go to was the same one Draco and his Girlfriend

was invited too. What luck and it was on Feb.14th as well. Also known as Valentine's Day

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok this chapter was really hard to write because the scenes were so awkward so this time it might actually suck but anyways ya I'll be posting my next chapter up of in around 3 days so ya and if I don't remind me I check my e-mail almost everyday. Lol

Thx again to all reviewers especially manta ray who has like reviewed every single chapter

Any ideas as to what Hermione should wear or where the party takes place or if it's a formal party or a crazy party... thx please review

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. The Armani Valentine Ball

**Chapter 16- The Armani Ball**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You have no idea how bored I am right now ugggg I have 3 tests this week and I'm finished studying them

Anyways hope you like this chapter any idea on how I could improve e-mail me or or review whichever one's easier anyways this account accepts anonymous reviewers so you don't have to log in like m man I hate logging in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Continued from last chapter**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

. I was a model for Armani and he was like my second father to me he insisted that I was required to attend at least one party every year because I never spent time for myself anymore. Turns out the party I choose to go to was the same one Draco and his Girlfriend was invited too. What luck and it was on Feb.14th as well. Also known as Valentine's Day

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV**

That night Hermione sat in front of the television watching What not to Wear debating whether or not she should attend the party. She had already chosen out her outfit a pale blue flowing dress scattered on the fabric were sapphire stars. It was strapless at the top and went all the way down to below her knees. She choose a pair of black marc Jacob slingbacks and paired it with a small lavender purse. After finishing a tub of ice cream she decided she should attend and then me fashionably late. Uggg she thought in her head as she got up to dump the empty tub and then went to the change. Hermione changed her hair to dark brown with red highlights. She then straightened it and clipped it back up. brusing a clear gloss on her lips and a simmery eye shadow called blue mystic.she then fastened her tennis bracelet and her 97 karat pink/black diamond to her neck she slowly got up and headed for the door.

She apparated to Mirage a 7 star hotel in the Caribbean's, and found herself swarmed by paparazzi. She made a quick wave, said a few words, smiled and made a run for it. By the time she got to the ballroom she was out of breath.

"Ok there Hermione"

Hermione looked up to see Giorgio smiling at her holding two glasses of champagne

"Hey George" Hermione smiled back taking a drink from him

"I thought you weren't coming" he said as he took a sip

"o I could never let down my boss could i? " Hermione smiled

Giorgiotold into her and told her to have a good time for once and to lossen up before heleft to mingle with dolce and gabbana and talk about their winter summer fashion line.

She stood there for a few minutes leaning against the wall when she suddenly heard a voice

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be standing alone"

Hermione grinned as she saw who had spoken

"Hey Viktor long time no see" she said as she put her glass down and gave him a hearty hug

"Would you like to dance" he asked

Hermione smiled and put her hands in his

"I'd love to"

They went to the middle of the dance floor and danced for a few songs until she saw someone. You can probably guess.

Hermione said thank you to Viktor and went to retrieve her purse hoping to make a quick exit. She ran to the other end of the hall but was caught by...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I know short chapter but ya anyways vote who its gonna be

model

one of her best friends

actor

designer

producer

director

rich guy

This person cannot be Draco Malfoy and please if you're voting make sure if you have someone in mind like an actor- Angelina jolie (I don't like her) designer- prada rich guy-bill gates?

Anyways please comment thx so much!

hey got one vote for orlandie bloom lol maybe i got more i havta check thx to reviewers i'm reposting this chappie cuz i wanted to revise a few things

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx


	17. Author note:HELP ME!

**HELP!**

**HELP ME PLEASE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AROUND 2000 WORDS LONG AND WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ETERNAL REGRETS SO I CAN START ON ETERNAL HAPPINESS THE ONLY PROBLEM IS I CAN'T THINK OF A "GOOD" ENDING PLEASE HELP ME I'M DESPERATE. I JUST FINISHED TYPING THE ENDING TO MY ETERNAL HAPPINESS STORY (only my ending not my story)AND I CAN'T USE THE SAME ONE. PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. THE SETTING HAS TO BE OUTDOORS THOUGH MOST LIKELY AT NIGHT BUT WHAT KIND OF WHETHER AND WHAT HAPPENS AND NO I WILL NOT WRITE SCENES RATED OVER PG 13. I WILL BE SO GRATEFUL IF YOU COULD HELP ME IN THIS DELIMA...WRITERS BLOCK...**

**THX FOR ALL YOU TIME**


	18. What she didn't Know

**Chapter 17- What she didn't know **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Due to someone who requested to be anoynomous will be featured in this story lol.

I'm not feeling ok... ok anyways ya

Thx to people who review

Ok note in this chapter Hermione keeps on using her three different names,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Continued from last chapter _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione said thank you to Viktor and went to retrieve her purse hoping to make a quick exit. She ran to the other end of the hall but was caught by...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV **

"Shalinie dear!"

Hermione groaned at her ruined escape someone had spotted her. She put on a straight face and turned around.

"Mrs. Laverne how are you doing"

"Fine dear are you feeling alright you look a bit pale"

"Oh no I'm fine thanks"

"Who did you come with" Mrs. Laverne said.

"Um well I kinda..." Hermione started saying

"She came with me"

Hermione could hear Draco's voice suddenly popping out of nowhere.

"Oh well then it was nice meeting you both" Then Mrs. Laverne left

Hermione turned around to face Draco

"Thanks"

"Sure No problem why did you look so scared of her anyways?"

"Oh Mrs. Laverne is always trying to set me up with her son... no biggie..."

"Listen 'mione can I talk to you just for a minute" putting his hand on something in his pocket

"sure...but" her eyes widen and step away

Draco feels an arm around his shoulders quickly reciprocates his arm and looks back to see his beautiful clingy girlfriend.

"Dray I want to dance" She was eyeing Hermione viciously as she said this. Then said hi to Hermione

"Isabella Contoir" She said

"Um Shalinie Swarovski" Hermione said not knowing what she really should've said

Draco not wanting to make her mad agreed to go dance with her.

Hermione took this as her chance and turned away and stepped towards the exit. But her big escape was foiled... once again

"Hermione"

Hermione could hear George's (Giorgio) voice and she knew that he knew that she could hear him (did anyone follow that?) So she had to turn around not wanting to make her boss mad.

"Hey George the party's awesome" She said forcefully

"Thanks but tell that to my party planner. Here I'd like you to meet Philippe Macramé his new line Macramé clothing inc. are looking for a new look for his summer line and he spotted you over here."

Hermione smiled.

"Hey Mr. Macramé right? Hi please call me Cherlyne Now about the summer clothing line"

"Please call me Philippe . My summer collection is looking for a new look. Something that can reflect our new summer collection. Someone sophisticated, graceful yet has a tiny bit of a wild side to her. I've been looking for months for a prefect model and once I saw you I knew you would be perfect."

Hermione smiled but then was distracted by a guy coming towards them. The "guy" tapped on Mr. Macramé's shoulder

"Hey dad still bothering people about modeling for your new line" he said as he looked at Hermione then he put out his hand

"Nice to meet you. Drew Macramé"

Hermione took his hand

"Hi I'm Shalinie Swarovski"

"Want to dance"

"Sure but..." Hermione turned to Mr. Macramé

"I still have to talk over statistics with your father about his visual look for the model and statistics "

"Nonsense I'll just call your agent sometime and set up another time where we can talk over statistics" Mr. Macramé boomed

"uh... well actually I'll leave my phone number with Giorgio and instead of calling my agent you can call me instead... but are you sure?"

"You guys have fun" then he gave Drew a little push towards Hermione.

He led Hermione out onto the dance floor.

"You seem to be scheming to make a lot of exits today" he said

Hermione looked up... He noticed?

"Um... actually I was just trying to get some fresh air."

"Uh-Huh I'm sure an exit to a enclosed floo station is the best place to get fresh air"

"Well..."

The he changed the topic to avoid further awkwardness.

"So Swarovski huh? Didn't you defeat Voldemort or something?"

"Um ya sure but I didn't really do anything. Harry and Ron kinda all the fighting I was only the brains.

He smiled

"Only the brains! You were the whole mastermind behind the whole thing!"

"No Dumbledore had all the good ideas I just put them together"

"Come to think of it I never saw you at Hogwarts..." Hermione said

"Ya my dad got me private tutors and all that kinda stuff I hated it but it was either that or Beauxbatons... and I hated their uniform."

Hermione smiled "Uniforms aren't so bad"

"Hey you want to go outside for a walk since you want fresh air so much?" he asked.

Hermione remembering the last time she went outside at the ball. When she got badly hurt thought it was best not to. So he shrugged it off. Hermione suggested going over to refreshment area as she was getting tired. He complied and together they slowly made their way there. Once they got there they saw Isabella all over Draco... Hermione suddenly feeling something tightening on her finger again got scared and after a while finally had the nerve to look down.

THERE WAS THE FREAKING MALFOY ENGAGEMENT RING. AGAIN.

**Hermione POV **

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MALFOY MALFOY MALFOY HE NEVER LEAVES ME ALONE... I'M GONNA BLOW... WAIT... FINE MAYBE I WON'T BUT...uggggggggggggggggggggg I can't believe the invisibility spell wore off...

**Author POV **

Hermione had not other choice than to shrug it off. She just didn't know that although against what she thought. She still liked a Malfoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahaha ok sorry fine I'm gonna leave you hanging. For a few days and I'm gonna type my next chapter... right now just you don't get to read it yet lol...

Ok thx to everyone who read and... ya I'm not going to be doing a sequel since I'm doing the eternal series already. Just finished the ending for Eternal Happiness and I think it's going to be the best one yet. See Draco and Hermione don't like each other until after Hogwarts ya it'll be around 10 chapters not a very long story... but ya anyways

Hope you review!

Thx

RaRa

Hey just checked my e-mail and someone sent me a whole entire ending! Thx so much I don't know if I should copy you're ending since its actually yours but if its ok I'm going to post it as an alternate ending so it can be credited towards your username.

thx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Finale!

**Chapter 18- Eternal Satisfaction **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey just finished typing my last chapter and now I'm typing this one... this will be the last chapter of Eternal Regrets... ya so anyways I'm like really tired right now cuz I just finished my cell project... soo complicated... anyways thx to everyone who reviewed my story and whoever is going to review.

Any names for another eternal story? Eternal dreams... eternal satisfaction... eternal...

I'm thinking of writing another story completely out of the eternal names so if you come up with a plot that you want to read a story about but you're too lazy to write it yourself e-mail me at or post a review or something I'm always looking for new ideas and I promise to credit whatever you contribute to your username

O and btw it has to be for a Draco and Hermione fanfic... thx

Anyways hope you like this last chapter...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Continued from last chapter _

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hermione had not other choice than to shrug it off. She just didn't know that although against what she thought. She still liked a Malfoy

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author POV **

Hermione excused herself after seeing the horrific sight. She left her Wiz-Mail address and Phone number with Drew telling him to call her and she went outside against what she thought. She stood outside in the cool breeze capturing the fresh air. She stayed there until it was quite late and most of the guests were gone except a few.

Draco on the other hand had a more difficult time of excusing himself. After 10 more minutes of struggling he finally pulled Isabella off him. He buttoned up his shirt grabbed his coat and went to the top floor to look out the window. Just trying to relax the tiniest bit. He stayed there until almost everyone left as well.

He magicked a bottle of champagne and a glass and poured himself a bit and sat down on one of the chaise-longues he sat there silently enjoying the view and the atmosphere until he saw something down below in the vast garden. Standing there was someone dressed in a pale blue dress and what looked like a she was struggling against a strangler. He quickly rushed down being the hero he thought he was and ran across the gardens. There he found Hermione breathing heavily her wand out and a man sprawled face down in the grass. Deciding this was the attacker he decided not to care. He went over to Hermione.

"You alright" he asked

"Malfoy do I look alright?"

"um.. Well"

"Ok easier context would YOU be alright if you practically got raped by some unknown person"

"'Mione I"

"save it Malfoy just go snog Isabella some more will you?"

"Hermione" He said

"I told you to save it Malfoy please tell me you at least aren't deaf"

She then stormed back into the hotel grabbing and taking her wiz-phone out to call her limousine. Hermione just suffering from an attack was still in emotional distress.

"Please 'mione I can explain"

"EXPLAIN! Explain what? Huh?"

"Let's start with Hogwarts. Why don't you explain why you cheated on me?"

"Well. I... uh"

"ok since you CAN'T COME UP WITH A RESONABLE EXPLANATION lets move onto Shalinie Swarovski. DID YOU ABSOLUTELY HAVE TO REVEAL MY TRUE IDENTITY I was living a happy life with a new identity without the burdens of Hermione Granger on me. AND YOU RUINED IT AFTER YOU RUINED HERMIONE'S LIFE?"

"Forget that... THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT ANYMORE SINCES ITS IRRIVERSIBLE now... Why don't you Explain why you BONDED US! AND AGAINST MY WILL AS WELL."

"Hermione I loved you."

"ya sure loved... BACK TO WHY YOU CHEATED ON ME AGAIN THEN SINCE YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT TOPIC SO MUCH"

"you know what Malfoy I loved you despite all the mean horrible things you did to me. But what do you do... you go cheat and on me... you broke my heart Draco Malfoy. You did the worst thing to me that you could've done... you broke my heart..."

"Hermione I'm really sorry"

"SORRY!...SORRY! you think that's going to help Malfoy?"

"Listen here you know what why don't you go and snog your latest conquest... LEAVE ME ALONE HERE... GO! I'M SURE IS WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUR BEDROOM"

Hermione than slowly lowered herself until she was standing kneeling on the floor crying.

Draco slowly advanced towards her and saw that she still had the Malfoy ring on. He bent down to her eye level and wrapped his arms around her. She kept on crying but showed no sign of restraint. Then she slowly dropped her purse onto the ground ... and took her arms and hugged him back.

"I loved you Malfoy did you know that"

Draco held her tighter as he told her

"I know"

She looked up from her tearstained face

"Look at your ring" he said

Hermione looked down to find the Malfoy Engagement ring was gone.

"What happened to it?" she said her voice was shaking

Draco opened his palm revealing the ring

"But how... I thought it was supposed to stay on"

"It is unless a Malfoy decides to remove it"

"Oh"

"I love you Hermione Shalinie, Cherlyne whoever you are. I guess it took me a long time to figure it out and realize that I can't live life without you. But I guess I lost that chance a long time ago I'm sorry mione about all the things I did to you. I can't expect you to still love me back after all the horrible things I did to you but... I just hope we can still be friends..."

He then slowly let go of Hermione stood up and walked away.

Hermione then looked up at the retreating form of Draco Malfoy and then suddenly realized something.

"Draco"

He slowly stopped in his footsteps

"I want to be much more than just friends though" She whispered kneeling on the ground a looking down.

He then cautiously came back knelt down to her level and held out a box"

"Will you become the next Mrs.Malfoy then?"

She smiled and put her arms around him.

In the end ... In the middle of the Ballroom. Something brought them closer and they found each other and, they both found their own Happily Ever after...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hahahahah good ending ? I know it sucked anyways next chappie is not a cookie(epilogue) its going to the alternate ending!

Thx to all reviewers and people who helped me!

Ok how about since my ending sucked so badly if anyone can figure out what should happen next without going into the wedding the house or the kids please tell me e-mail me post a review whatever... cuz I kinda mde it really awkward how are you supposed to accept a proposal?

Hey if you have time read my other Eternal Stories!

Ok I'm currently in revision process of this chapter right now and if you really want an epilogue I'll write it as long as you give me ideas... thx

Starting my third edition for the eternal series soon...

Hehe ok till next time...

X-O-X-O Bi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Cliffy Ending**

"leaving so soon?" someone said behind Hermione as she was just about to walk out the door.

She turned around. "Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see her friend at a party like this.

"I'm the boy who lived, I have to come to these parties, that that does not matter. come, dance with me and tell why you were just about to leave this marvelous party, and don't use the excuse 'my feet hurt', or 'I'm tired' that's bulls and we both know it" he said while dragging her to that dance floor.

"I don't want to bee here Harry" she replied, looking at Malfoy's back while he was dancing with his girlfriend.

Harry spun her to see what she was looking at. "Ah, it wouldn't have to do with a ferret would it?" he asked, smirking, seeing Draco was now looking at them.

"What! No, of course not... fine yes, but is that so bad? I personally don't want to see him swap spit with his girlfriend all night." she gave in seeing the look of disbelief her have her.

"I don't think that is going to happen, it looks like he is getting a good yelling at."

**Draco's POV**

"Draco, Draco, Draco are you even listening to me?" my girlfriend finally got my attention.

"Of course love" I responded, still looking at someone else.

"Draco, it's like every time you call me love or say I love you too, your not talking to me, but to someone else, someone that I can't see, who is she?" she asked me. how did she know?

"There is no one else. "I say, not letting my eyes leave Potter and Hermione.

She followed my gaze to who I was looking at the whole time and then gave a look of understanding. Slowly she pulled out of my arms." I see, she is a beautiful woman Draco, I hope you will be happy with her" her voice was starting to break from holding back her tears. saying no more she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the reason this is called the cliffy ending is because it kinda lets you as the reader decide on what it really ends like after the girlfriend has left draco.

So ya thx Zafr0 for submiting this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Author Note Help Me!

HELP ME! OK I'M LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT HERMIONE LEAVING THE WIZARDING WORLD AFTER THE WAR AND DRACO GOES TO LOOK FOR HER SINCE HARRY TOLD HIM TO like 5 years later or something like that . AND HERMIONE AND DRACO USE TO DATE BEFORE THE WAR AND WERE ABOUT TO GET MARRIED. BUT WHEN DRACO FINALLY TRACKS DOWN HERMIONE SHE HAS BECOME A WHOLE NEW PERSON and he feels he doesn't know her anymore also harry and Draco both work in the ministry of magic.

Please e-mail me at or post a review or something.

PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME I'M SERIOUSLY DESPERATE THIS TIME

thx to everyone who review eternal regrets... and if u have time please review my other ones as well.


	22. MYOS:Author Note

Make your own story...

Ok I'm looking for ideas for another Fanfic please if you have a little bit of spare time I'd appreciate if you would send what you think the story should be like o and this is a Draco and Hermione fanfic also any ideas that I use will be credited towards your name...

Hermione is a

Pureblood

Muggle-born

Half-blood

Draco

father's dead

father's alive

father's alive but good

other...please specify

Setting

Muggle world

Hogwarts

Post Hogwarts

Other please specify

Hermione

likes Draco

hates Draco

doesn't like doesn't hate

other please specify

Draco

likes Hermione

hates Hermione

doesn't like doesn't hate

other please specify

Story is about

please write a short summer about what should happen in story Draco cheats on Hermione... beauty pageant... Something like the bachelor by fluff... I don't care just give me a story line please.

Any other comments?

Omg thx so much for doing this remember my account accepts anonymous reviews so if you're feeling lazy you don't have to sign in I'd greatly appreciate it if you could do this for me thx!


	23. Author Note

Please Review...

Eternal Regrets Status Finished with alternate Endings

Eternal Surprises Status Finished with Epilogue

Eternal Happiness Status Almsot finished

Eternal Memorie Status Still writing

They loved each other more than life. But after the War she disappeared now 8 years later he has a assignment... to find her but is there much more than just a simple girl lying behind that mask... Will they live a happily ever after or will they suffer for the rest of their lives on the memories they hold...D/HR

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories, i made all the diffrence the tips you gave me.

I'm planning to start another series... should i?

Suggestions? i might be thinking a little Harry and Hermione incorperated in a few of them...maybe a bit of ron as well...


	24. Author Note: Thank You

Thank You for Reviewing!

Eternal Happiness

-Magicalflame

-Anime Master

.x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Rose

-Da-Manta-Ray

-sweetxserenity

-wiishiin4mymiricles2happen

-adamo393

-SingForTheMoment

-lilybookworm

-irishkitty122

Eternal Memories

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Magicalflame

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Raven Sheala Crow

-irishmoon

-sweetxserenity

Eternal Regrets

-draco-lover59

-frostlily

-x.X.x.xesha.x.X.x

-Da-Manta-Ray

-Zafr0

-xoKaSsIeox

-An Unsanitary Dream

-becca

-It's the voices' fault

-que Bonita

-Magicalflame

-Angela

-Laussica

-CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11

-Danielle LaGrange

-Taylor

-velezv

-dyu123

-Kalie Winter  
-xoxphoebexox

-dracosmydevil

-Love Stories

-Tris Riddle

-Ange

-sweetxserenity

-IceBreakerKiss

-m0v1eaNg3l

-swmfree

-Hazelocean

-chantal

Eternal Memories

-Magicalflame

-justbussiness

-mandi

-x.X.x.xeshax.X.x.

-Versace is better than Dior

-LadyJaye

-PheonixPrincessAngel

-Hayl

-Lauren

-DM/HG Fan

-abitofalewilldoyougood

-Ironic-Idiocy

-Da-Manta-Ray

-kahsmbmarimbaplayer

-.mrs.eva.malfoy.speaking.

-sam

-deaths-NIGHTmare

-Alex

-laurs

-wotcher

-xoKaSsIeox

-michelle

-solodancer

-slytherincryptkeeper

-Giselle Schatti

-Kgmck-117

-KT

-breigh

-CColoMBiAnMaMi11

-Isabella Parrichi

-Victoria Winter

-emeraldeyes050607

-fourthiv

-crazy girls rule

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL.

-thx again for reviewing

Rachel Wong


End file.
